


Star Ocean: The Scion Story

by PuzzleRaven



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Humour, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleRaven/pseuds/PuzzleRaven
Summary: With the existence of all life threatened by a device that can destroy multiverses, only a small party of adventurers can prevent it. It is a good thing that events keep going their way...but then someone is on a speed run. (Some Star Ocean 2 and Worm spoilers)





	Star Ocean: The Scion Story

"Phaser rechargers. And a maintenance kit!" Claude smiled, then remembered he was right next to their owner in the wrecked ship. "Can I fix my gun?"

"Go ahead." Opera Vectra looked confused as she checked the ship details. "That box isn't on the manifest. I guess I forgot. Pass me that upgrade kit, would you?" As Claude sat down to fix his phaser, Rena smiled. Having that incredible weapon working would make it so much easier to defeat the demons.

###

"Rena, where did you go?" Claude asked as the pointy-eared girl hurried up to meet him at the town gates.

"I was checking on my friend."

"I didn't hit him that hard?" Claude said uncertainly. He'd won the tournament, but if he had seriously harmed Dias, he'd never forgive himself.

"No, he wasn't feeling great before the tournament. A fan bought him a kebab and he's not felt good since."

"Do you think it was poisoned? Someone who'd bet on ...um... him losing." Claude had heard of such practices, and from the frown on her face so had Rena, but she shook her head.

"No, he knows better than that, so he uses a Poison Check. No, this woman asked if he was hungry, paid the regular seller, and let him choose his own. It was just bad luck."

###

"Herlie? Didn't I hear something about a two-headed dragon there? Shouldn't we help?" Rena asked. The merchant smiled.

"Oh that. The hero melded with it."

"Oh my!" Rena pressed her hand to her mouth. "How horrible! We have to help him."

"Now don't you worry," the old man said, happily. "He was very upset at the time, but this woman in black sat down and talked to them for a while and then they were much happier. The three of them seem quite happy sharing the body now."

"Oh," she said and smiled because she couldn't think of any other reaction. "Well, if they are happy, then I guess it worked out."

"He's off fighting demons right now. The town's never been so safe. Now, do you want to buy something?" Rena put it out of her mind as she looked through the herbs. There was a three-eyed woman in their party, so a man with two-dragon heads wasn't something to comment on.

###

"I have been told that the front is a cold place," the boy in the lab coat said arrogantly. "And that my symbology, being so much more powerful than any others, would be far better used here protecting Lacour." Celine opened her mouth and Rena elbowed her firmly.

"We fully understand." There were murmurs of agreement from the party. "Now we need to leave. Master Leon, Your Majesty."

"Good. I shall save the world, but you should make whatever minor contributions you can," the boy said, speaking over the king as the ruler raised a hand to dismiss them. The adventurers hurried out, picking up their gear which seemed to be conveniently packed right outside the door although none of them could remember doing it. Some safe distance from the Lacour, Claude broke the silence.

"I guess we should be grateful to whoever told him that," the adventurer said, and Ernest nodded.

"Yes, because otherwise that annoying little..." Ernest looked at the others and coughed. "I mean, a battle is no place for a child."

Precis nodded firmly.

###

Celine frowned. "Another _Useless Decoration_. I'm out of materials." Claude took the misshapen lump that had been a Rainbow Diamond, and put it in his pack. Another one to sell.

"We don't have time to search for materials now," he said, sympathetically. "We have to get to Armlock." Celine looked reluctant.

"Are you sure? I wanted to make us all Regeneration Rings before we got -" she tripped over a branch lying in the path, catching herself on her hands as she fell into a pile of leaves. Rena rushed to the mage.

"Celine! Are you OK?" As Rena tried to help her up, Celine didn't move, lifting one of her hands out of the pile and looking under it. She started to push the leaves aside, and something glittered underneath.

"Wait. That's twenty Star Rubies and twenty Rainbow Diamonds and twenty..." As Celine began stuffing her pack, Rena looked at Claude. He looked back.

"Yeah, that was just a little too convenient, wasn't it?"

###

"Hey, this is the key to the legendary hundred-floor Cave of Trials.....hey, did that woman just pick my pocket? Come back here! Huh, where'd she....?"

###

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you in." The Central City guard stopped them at the entrance. "Did you see a woman in black run passed you?"

"No." Rena said, ignoring Chisato's notepad sneaking out, pen poised. "What's wrong?"

"There's just been a kidnapping."

"What happened?" Chisato asked, the look on her face somewhat like a hungry tiger, seeing a steak. The guard stepped back.

"A woman in a black suit with a strange hat walked up behind that oddly-dressed girl and held a cloth over her face. Then she pulled her behind a pillar. Security followed immediately, but there was no one there." Chisato slumped, and slipped her notebook closed as they walked away.

"And I missed the story," she complained loudly, missing Claude's aside to Rena.

"Do you ever get the feeling the world really doesn't want you to talk to someone?"

###

Indalecio collapsed, laughing finally silenced. Claude jumped the corpse and ran up the steps. "No! We're too late! The Crest of Annihilation will - "

"Er, Claude?" Rena pointed to the large empty space where the continuum-destroying bomb conspicuously wasn't. The adventurers looked at each other, and eventually Chisato asked the obvious question.

"Did anyone see where it went?"

###

In another multiverse, in another universe, in a reality that contained only the bulk mass of an entity badly misnamed a planet-eating space-whale, there was a very big bang...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Contessa speed-runs Star Ocean 2. (I was considering Suikoden Bay, with Contessa gathering 108 stars, but that would take more time than I have to write...)


End file.
